


time out

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, curse word, not really technically, preschool teachers to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: someone says a bad (read: curse) word and gets the infamous time out chair





	time out

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, what do you know - got7 and children!

“Teacher Jinyoung, someone said a bad word!”

He took a deep breath before schooling his face into his neutral, no nonsense face. When he turned around, he placed his hands on his hips and looked around the classroom. Each one looked back with bright-eyed enthusiasm, eager to tattletale on their friends to the teacher. 

“Oh dear, who was it?”

With a loud chorus of “Teacher Jackson!”, all of the little children turned and pointed their chubby fingers at the only other adult in the room. 

At least he had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Oh no. Children, is it a nice thing to say bad words?”

“No!”

“So what can we do with Teacher Jackson so he knows not to do it again?”

“Teacher Jinyoung, maybe Teacher Jackson can sit at the time out chair?”

“That’s a good idea. Teacher Jackson, time out chair for five minutes.”

When Jackson hears the click of a camera, he makes sure to jut his lower lip further and to widen his puppy eyes for maximum effect. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a soft spot for guys who entertain children’s ridiculous requests


End file.
